Real Life Situation
by Kalims
Summary: What life would be like if Will has a difficulty that prevents her from being a normal girl like the others? A one-shot about hope and happiness in the worst situations.


**Real Life Situation**

**Taranee's POV:**

I closed my car's door and headed towards her apartment - Will's apartment. I took the elevator and pressed the third floor button, and when I arrived I stood facing the door and knocked gently. No one answered.

"Will, open the door, it's Tara." I heard some noise inside but she did not open. I sighed as I pulled the keys out of my pocket. Will must be in a bad mood right now.

I stepped in the flat and looked around me, only to spot my redhead on the couch in he living room, silently reading a book. I smiled sadly and walked towards her. She knew that I was in but she neither moved nor talked.

I was extremely careful when I sat next to her. I remembered that the last time someone got close to her with any amount of speed, she almost had had a heart attack. Even though I was only few inches away from her, she hadn't yet looked at me or said anything.

"Hey Will, how are you today?" I asked, smiling, trying to make her pay attention. At first she didn't answer, but then she slowly smiled, though still without facing me.

"I'm good, T." But I wasn't pleased.

"Will, look at me." I said firmly, but with a low tone; I really didn't want to scare her. Will closed the book. I watched her take several deep breaths as she tried to calm herself and find the power to look at my direction.

Her head turned towards me, but her eyes were fixed somewhere else. I felt my heart break when she did this. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently. pleadingly.

"Will, look into my eyes." I demanded. I felt Will stiffen a bit. It took all of her will power and strength to shift her gaze to my face. Finally, our eyes met. I was and always will be surprised of how her brown eyes could look so deep after all that she had suffered.

"Happy now?" Will grinned. I was overjoyed by her small joke, as I always was whenever she laughed or smiled.

Since we had first met, I felt happy whenever Will was happy, but that situation became more accurate four years ago, after the accident, after Will rarely was ever happy at all . . . when my lively friend first turned into a heartbreaking recluse.

It happened when we were fifteen. There was a badass villain threatening Candracar, but after a while of fighting, we finally managed to locate his lair and capture him and his followers. We celebrated in Meridian, then we all went home, but Will had a surprise waiting for her.

When she opened the door of the house she shared with her mother, one of the villains followers - who had apparently escaped from us before - brutally and madly killed Susan in front of her daughter's eyes. I wasn't there when it happened, but I got there after Irma contacted me, telling me that her father received a phone call that said screaming was heard in Will's house.

All of the girls and I went there as fast as possible, and the scene was wrenching. Will was covered with blood, her mother's blood of course. It was on her clothes, on her face, so close to her lips that i believed she must have been able to taste it. She was in such a terrible shape. Not crying. She was sitting on the floor outside her house, surrounded by cops. Her face was in pale and blank and her eyes were empty. I'd read about that before; when someone experiences a huge shock, their body takes time to believe what happened, to wake up from the trauma.

Trembling, I had overheard an officer talking in a low, sad tone, something about the blood that covered the whole house, how the woman's body was ripped to shreds, how her internal organs were spread everywhere. And Will saw it all. The person who did this escaped and was never found, but that was the last thing any of us cared about at that time.

Someone took Will and washed her before we had the chance to talk to her. We saw her again in the hospital, lying on the bed, her face emotionless. A doctor, a psychiatrist, came to us and made us sit down as she talked.

What she explained was both unbelievable and horrible. She said that Will witnessed a horrifying scene, and she went into a brain trauma. More accurately, she had developed avoidant personality disorder. Well, I'd heard about that too, but never saw it, so I requested more of an explanation from her.

The shock that Will faced made her crawl to seclusion, made her a solitude lover, someone who almost trusts no one, one who hides from public attention and cannot adjust to life in a society. In easier words, she became an autistic.

We thought it was impossible, a goddamn lie! But no . . . it was all true and we had to accept that face when Will got back home a few weeks after the accident. She became very solitary. We visited her frequently, but she never looked straight at us and barely talked, and never left her house. Nevertheless we didn't give up on her, we helped her through it.

We went to her house daily and often sat next to her in a very close distance. She hated that, but we did it anyway. The girls and I wanted her to get back to being like she used to be. We insisted on making her talk. We also tried to make her look towards us, into our eyes. It took a long time, but eventually she did it. She began to finally trust us again: me, Cornelia, Irma, Hay Lin, and Matt.

Dealing with her was like dealing with a little child. We had to be very careful and watch the way we talk with her. She didn't go to school, but she read a lot of books - kinda like home tutoring. We took her outside her house either way, but she only did it rarely, and not without grabbing one of our hands and not letting go.

However, it was still a huge progress. Unfortunately, sometimes Will would have a dream about her mother, and then she would go back to her isolated self, and we have to try harder to make her have contact with us. Just like today. But no need to be depressed, I thought, there was also days where she smiled a lot, looked at us straight in the eyes without telling her to do. Those days were great. Those days made us hold on to the hope that Will would get back to normal.

"You ate?" I asked her. Sometimes she forgot these simple necessary things, so I had to make sure. Her frown when she looked away told me that she hadn't.

"Okay, Cupcake, what do you want me to make?" I asked as I stood up and headed towards the kitchen. Will watched me as I left and smiled standing up herself.

"Can you make me some scrambled eggs please?" She inquired in an innocent tone. Usually nineteen-year-old hot girls like Will wouldn't sound so innocent, but again, Will wasn't a normal nineteen-year-old girl.

Before I could answer, the door knocked and I heard Matt's voice from outside.

"Will, honey, open the door please." He voice sounded warm, like everyday. I saw Will walking towards the door with hesitant steps. She wanted to open the door herself so she wouldn't disappoint me or him.

Matt entered and closed the door behind him before smiling kindly at his girlfriend. He put his hands around her waist and hugged her to his body tightly. I noticed that his face crumbled a little - it seemed like he felt that Will was uncomfortable. He stepped back and looked in her eyes. She didn't look away, which of course made him thrilled. He raised her chin with his hand a little more, then leaned closer to her. For a minute, I thought she was going to run away or burst out crying, but she silently kissed him.

I knew that she wasn't in a good mood right now, but she did it for Matt. She loved him and trusted him with her entire life - though deep down I knew that she felt guilty. Deep down, she felt like it was her fault Matt didn't have a normal girlfriend. She blamed herself for his 'sadness'. she didn't know that he was really happy, and he grew happier with every bit of progress she made, but still, he was having a hard time with this situation.

One day, he made Will cry because he didn't visit her in her apartment. Matt was really busy that day, with a billion things going on, but Will's condition, of course, made her fear getting abandoned. Even before she was a recluse, she was a bit insecure, so it was even more so now.

Another day, not too long ago, Matt took Will out for dinner. They sat in a small romantic restaurant, when the waiter came, he first asked Will for her order. As usual, she did not answer and did not look at him. A customer was watching this and he called Will retarded. Matt attacked that idiot and beat the hell out of him before some guys stopped him. He immediately grabbed Will by her hand and stormed out of the restaurant, expecting her to be a little thankful but she wasn't. What he did only made her afraid of him, since she really hated violence and aggression.

But, with all of this, Matt was happy. We could all noticed this; it was proven many times.

Like the time when the couple went for a walk on the beach. It was Will and Matt only and it was heavenly, they went in the afternoon so they could watch the sunset, and they came back at midnight after stargazing.

And there was that other day, when they first made love. Certainly I wasn't there, but Will told me about it. On that day, Will was in a great shape, and she was in the mood for opening up to everybody. Matt came over to watch a movie with her, but she didn't watch it. She kept looking at her boyfriend. She was eighteen and he was nineteen, just a year ago. She felt how much he loved her, and she wanted him to know that she trusted him and loved him back, so they did it, for the first time.

They only do it occasionally. Will doesn't feel like being touched all the time, and Matt never pushes her . . . So yeah, they had their ups and downs, but for bitter and sweet, they were always there for each other.

Matt finally noticed my presence and smiled towards me. I waved and smiled back. "Hey Matt, care for some breakfast?"

"Mmmm, sounds great, thanks Tara." He then led Will to the couch and sat next to her.

"Wow Will, seems like you're reading the book that I bought you. Do you like it?" Matt asked her. Will nodded quickly before she started talking with such energy.

"It's great Matt! I haven't finished it yet, but the plot is amazing!" Her enthusiasm in describing the plot made both me and Matt smile happily as we listened to her talk about the book. And again, there was a knock on the door, followed quickly by the sounds of keys.

Cornelia and Hay Lin showed up and they said hello to all of us, then Hay Lin sat close to Will on the ground and started talking to her and Matt. I was glad to see that Willy was now communicating normally with everybody, and looking at them in the eyes. Maybe she had recovered from her nightmare.

Cornelia ruffled her friend's hair almost motherly and kissed her on the cheek, with Will still explaining animatedly, before she headed towards the kitchen. "Need some help?" She asked me, pointing at the bowl of eggs.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, sure, I could use some help. I'll make scrambled eggs for all of us." Cornelia didn't answer. She walked pass me and grabbed a pan.

The blonde was a huge support for Will - surprising us all actually, even if it sounded mean. When the redhead first became ill, we were all worried about the guardian thing. We expected Cornelia to take the leadership, as she always wanted, but she didn't. Instead, she helped Will becoming a better leader despite her condition. She helped her with her plans and decisions, and she never doubted her. She never ridiculed a decision and never called Will unworthy to be a leader, not even behind her back. Because of Cornelia, Will could think straight in what concerns the guardians. Because of Cornelia, Will had remained the same good Keeper. Because of big ol' Cornelia, she was confident when a guardian, and led us all.

Suddenly I realized something: someone was missing. I looked around me, then asked. "Guys, where's Irma?"

"Ooh right, I almost forgot! She said she won't be able to drop by his morning, but she'll come tonight with some movie." Hay Lin informed. I looked at Will to see her reaction; she seemed sad for a while, then she smiled and nodded.

I sighed, then went back to the food. Irma was suffering the most. She and Will were best friends, the jokers of the group. They used to make fun of each other and prank each other with no mercy. They used to be so blunt and sarcastic together, but that changed after the accident. Irma could longer be 'merciless' around Will, because the redhead couldn't accept jokes like she used to.

_Flashback_

Hay Lin wrapped her arms around the crying Will, trying to calm her down, singing a comforting song in her ear. Will wasn't stopping burying her head on the shorter girl's shoulder, while Irma watched horrifically as the redhead's loud crying was printed in her memory, almost making her sick.

The three girls were watching a movie about a young spoiled girl that got everything she wished for form her daddy. Irma commented on it, sarcastically comparing Will's dad to that girl's. That wasn't the first time Irma made fun of Will's father, but usually the other girl just ignored her or sometimes even laughed along with Irma. But now, due to her disorder, Will became extremely sensitive, and that joke reminded her of her missing father deeply.

Irma didn't know that it would hurt her best friend. If she did, she would've never said that. And there she now, watching Will cry on Hay Lin's shoulder, all because of her mean joke.

"Will, I'm sorry..." The brunette whispered with a lump in her throat. Will only cried harder, while Hay Lin desperately tried to calm her down. "Will, please..." She was on the verge of tears. She immediately ran away, getting out of the apartment.

_End of flashback_

Since that day, Irma was very careful while around Will, and the redhead knew that. She didn't want her friend to feel bad or restricted, so sometimes, Will would also joke and laugh, restoring some happiness to Irma's eyes.

"All done. Guys come on, breakfast is ready." I heard Cornelia call as she sat on a chair around the kitchen's table. I just noticed that I was so absent-minded and lost on memory lane, that I haven't done anything, and that Cornelia finished the food without me. Maybe she knew I was thinking of something important so she didn't want to distract me. Truly, I was grateful.

I saw a hyper Will come and sit next to Cornelia, ready to eat. She was now a lot better than earlier, when I first came. We all gathered around the table and started eating, casually talking and asking questions, but I was sure taht all of us were busy doing something without knowing that we were doing it. We were wondering about what was to come.

What would happen to Will? What if she became a mother? Would she ever be the exactly the same again? We had faith in Will and we knew she wouldn't let us down, but life was so difficult for her.

As I ate silently, I noticed that Will was looking at me. I looked back, only to see her smiling brightly with an adorable look of a ten-year-old. She . . . she was happy.

I smiled back, on the outside and on the inside.

'She'll be fine,' I thought to myself before swallowing the scrambled eggs in my plate.


End file.
